Virtual universes (VUs) or virtual worlds are computer-based simulated environments intended for its users or residents to inhabit and interact via avatars, which are personas or representations of the users of the virtual universes. VUs are also known as metaverses or “3D Internet”. These types of virtual universes are now most common in multiplayer online games, such as Second Life®, which is a trademark of Linden Research Inc. in the United States. Avatars in these types of virtual universes, which can number well over a million, have a wide range of business and social experiences. Other commercial VUs include, in addition to Second Life®, EverQuest, Ultima Online, Lineage or World of Warcraft.
Second Life® had over 1 million residents. Advertising is therefore important in Second Life®, and extends to the business, social and recreational aspects of the game. The managing of advertisements in these virtual worlds is vitally important. Since the creation of a virtual advertisement is relatively cheaper than in the real world (digital bits versus physical materials) more effort can be put into the content, location and audience. It is difficult for advertisers in the real world to provide dynamic advertisements due to the lack of information available to them on what visual impressions are being made and also the demographics of the person(s) receiving the advertisement.